shamy proposal one shot
by aliyahcolfer26
Summary: this is my one shot of a shamy proposal some shamy fans did their take on a shamy propsal this my take
1. Chapter 1

some of the Shamy fans have their take of a Shamy Proposal and I wanted to make one this is my take on Sheldon Proposing to Amy

it's been 6 months since Amy last saw Sheldon before he was jetted off to Iraq to join the navy the bed felt empty without Sheldon in it next to her and the house felt empty without Sheldon holding her in the kitchen while she cooked Amy was in her room looking at the last pic she took with Sheldon it was when she was graduating from UCLA and Sheldon was there with her smiling so proud of her he was really in love

Sheldon was on the plane from Iraq to California to see the gang and Amy he missed Amy all he kept thinking about was her long brown hair that looked like a duckling stuck in a oil spill and her laugh how she some times fakes it to make him happy oh how her loved her laugh as he got off the plane he walk to to the outside and called Leonard

"Hey Leonard can you come pick me up?'

"Why can't you ask Amy?"

"Because i want to surprise her please"

fine wait there"

After An hour Leonard picked Sheldon up at the airport

"good to have you back buddy"

"thanks Leonard how is Amy doing?"

"sorry buddy not so good buddy after you left for Iraq she has been a mess he really misses you"

"ok leonard can i tell you something?"

"sure buddy what's up"

"i am gonna ask Amy to marry me"

"what when where why how"

"today when i get home can you take to me the jewelry store before going home"

"sure buddy"

It took 30 mintues to get from the jewelry and 30 mintues to the Apartment

"ok Leonard you have Amy in your apratment right"

"yeah why?"

"ok you keep her over there while i make an entrance"

"of course you will"

Leonard entered the house and Amy was on the couch

"hey Amy are you ok"

"i miss my sheldon" Amy said sadly

"i know you do but soon he will arrive and you will be happy"

"Really? When?"

"sooner than you think" Sheldon said entering the room

"Oh my GOD" Amy said crying and running and hugging Sheldon

"Amy, look, I guess on every mission I've ever been on I've never felt that type of fear. Ever. And going through I thought you were with someone else, I was terrified."

"So was I, i didn't know you were dead or Alive"

"Amy I…I love you.

" I love you too."

Amy.." shedlon said getting down on one knee

"Amy farrah fowler will you make me that happies man in the world and Marry me"

"yes sheldon yes" Amy said crying and jumping in her arms


	2. Chapter 2

Piece by piece

Sheldon is gonna meet the Fowlers with Amy for the first time and Sheldon is gonna ask Amy's dad for Amy's hand and wants to propose to Amy let's see how it goes

"Sheldon are you ready to go?" Amy asked

"yeah just a minute" Sheldon yelled from the back room

Alright now where is that ring Sheldon said to himself he looked around the room when he remembered it was in the draw next to the bed 'there you are'

Sheldon said as he stuck it in his pocket

"alright I am ready to go" Sheldon said stepping out the door

"alright now I warning while you are at my Parents house my older brother joey is there so is my little sister blossom they tend to make fun so keep it cool and then there is my other older brother Anthony he is a drug addict so don't take anything he gives you and my mom is kind of protective of me so say anything about us living together" Amy said

"And what about your dad?" Sheldon said

"my dad is kind of "I am his princess if you hurt me he'll hurt you got it" Amy said

"ok got it"

They pulled up to the house it had white roses and yellow sunflowers everywhere in the front yard there were kids running around the yard

"anunty Amy" a boy came up to her yelling

"hi Brandon"

"who is he?" the boy named Brandon asked

"Brandon this is my boyfriend Sheldon Sheldon this is Brandon"

"hi Brandon" Sheldon said kneeling down to him

"oh I didn't know you were here yet" Amy's mom said

"Hi mom" Amy said hugging her

"mom this is Sheldon" Amy said

"hello Ms Fowler" Sheldon said shaking her hand

"oh please call me Mya" She said

"where is everyone?" Amy asked

"they're in the house you came just in time to meet everyone come on"

She led them to the house and when they entered Amy's little sister blossom came over to them

"Amy I have not seen you in a long time" blossom said hugging her

"me neither last time I seen you were 10"

"yeah now I am 15"

"wow that's great right Sheldon"

"Sheldon whose shelson?" joey aked

"Sheldon is my boyfriend"

"really did she pay you?" joey said

"joseph Michel fowler do not say that about your sister" someone yelled from behind

"Daddy" Amy said

"hi monkey I didn't see you there you got to big"

"dad when I left I was 18"

"still little weh n you left" her dad said "whose this"

"daddy this is my boyfriend Sheldon , Sheldon this is daddy"

"Hi sir" Sheldon said

"sir sir was my father call me hunter"

"ok"

So Sheldon how did you meet my Ames"

"online"

"our first date was the coffee shop"

"that's so cute did you guys date after that?" mya asked

"well no it took him a year to ask me to be his girlfriend"

"oh really" hunter said

"um mr.. hunter can I talk to you in the kitchen"

"sure"

They entered the kitchen

"so what's up son"

"I wanted to ask you for Amy's hand"

"sure you can have it" hunter said

"wait what" sheldon confused

"I have known you for just a few seconds but the way my baby girl looks at you makes me think you are prefect for her she is so in love" hunter said

"so that is a yes" Sheldon asked

"yes but let me give you a tip do it in the back yard on the swing and tell her everything she means to you"

"thank hunter" Sheldon said

"no problem son" humter said

Back in the living room

"and that's how he told me he loved me" Amy said

"aww that's so cute" mya said

"everything ok Sheldon" Amy asked

"yeah um Amy can you meet me outside in the backyard" Sheldon said

"sure"

They made it to the back with the parents following

"sit here" Sheldon said sitting her on the swing

"what are you doing Sheldon?" Amy asked

"can I have that" Sheldon asked a man with a guitar

He started strumming and started singing

Play "Little Things" one direction

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

But bear this mind, it was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right darlin', but I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh, it's you  
It's you, they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you  
It's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

By the end of the song Amy was crying and Sheldon was on his knees

"Amy, Most of my entire life has been like most, riding a roller coaster in a pitch black cave, never knowing where I'm at or what's coming up next. Most of the time it's like riding the old Texas Giant at Six Flags where you're slowing struggling to make your way up the hill with the thought in the back of your mind that at any second something is going to give way and you'll plunge back to the bottom. I've had my up's and downs, like when me and Leonard lived together and I barely had enough money to feed both me and him. I had to split half a peanut butter sandwich (no jelly, couldn't afford it) between us just so we had something to eat for that week."

He took a moment to breath

"When I met you Amy I was pretty close to the bottom of the hill. When we broke up I was heartbroken and hurt like emotionally it was like life slapping me in the face over and over again. I know I hurt you but I promise I will love you like you really deserve I promise to Cherise you for who you are and not who I want you to be I promise to love you through thick and thin fearlessly and forever" Sheldon said "so Amy Farrah fowler … I want you to be my wife, will you marry me?"

After that Amy was crying

"yeah, yeah"

Amy's parents clapped as Sheldon and Amy kissed like they never kissed before


End file.
